


Camp fire (your arms felt like home)

by redbullet



Series: BTSVT imagines [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullet/pseuds/redbullet
Summary: Seventeen went to a campfire to have a heart-to-heart talk with each other and to understand each other more because having 13 members to have this kind of talk at home or after the dance practice can take so much time.A tough guy cried and pulled out the slanted eye boy in the middle of the recording just to feel his arms that felt like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and SOONHOON bECAUSE SOONHOON IS LIFEU. I hope you like it and I will try my best to write better stories and post it here

Walking out of the building and riding the hell bus felt like a trauma to the seventeen members, missions came out of nowhere and even their precious rings where took. They did their best to succeed to the missions given and bring their professional selves out.

Inside of the hell bus, as what the members say, nervousness were spread through the whole bus, asking what if's to the leader 

" Calm down guys! You never know. What if they take us to a campfire right? " Seungcheol asked with his hands swaying around. While Jihoon, his seatmate, just rolled his eyes because of the leader's imaginations.

" Yah! Stop with your imaginations. We might have a mission again. " Jeonghan said and threw a paper at Seungcheol. The other members but laugh but the boy in the corner named Kim Mingyu can't even smile. Hearing about the word "Mission" made him flinch.

"Mingyu-ah, what are you thinking?" the laughing leader now became a concerned one. All heads were turned to Mingyu, waiting for his answer. Mingyu looked at them with a slight frightened look.

After minutes of silence and staring at Mingyu, Soonyoung became impatient and left out a loud groan, "Mingyu-ah, tell us now. What's bothering you? We can't stare at you forever." He said. Jihoon looked at the boy and rolled his eyes.

"You surely love to roll your eyes, Jihoon" Soonyoung said and looking at him with an uninterested look.

"Why are you so grumpy today, mr?" Jihoon said back. Soonyoung tried to answer him but Jisoo being Jisoo said "hush. No fighting please" causing the two roll their eyes at him.

"Why are you questioning Jihoon when he rolls his eyes when you roll your eyes too, soonyoung-hyung?" Mingyu suddenly speak . The slanted eye boy glared at him and questioned him back but not before he correct him. "That's Jihoon-hyung for you Mingyu-ssi and why don't you tell us the reason you look frightened over there. Is there a zombie beside you?"

Mingyu let out a small 'you don't understand'. Vernon heard it but chose to ignore and let himself drift off the dreamland while hearing the small arguments his members have.

\--

 

The boys got off the bus and started to walk to the assigned place. 11 out of 13 boys walked infront of the camera and staffs, laughing and joking around. 

"Hyung! It's scary out here, can we just stay inside the bus?" Seungkwan said while gripping tight on Vernon's shirt , almost hugging the younger boy. "Shut it Boo. We are already miles away from the bus and maybe near the place?" Seokmin replied but their manager said the place was far away from here and the bus couldn't go in because the road was too small for it. Some left out a groan, especially the worn out Seungkwan while Seungcheol kept on smiling and saying "ayee!! Campfire". 

At the end of the line, there are two boys enjoying each other's presence, holding hands and keeping each other safe. It was a comfortable silence until Jihoon spoke

"Why are you so grumpy a while ago?" He asked and looked at the taller boy beside him . He heard him sigh and smiled at him. He knows. Jihoon knows. Soonyoung's tired from all the works, even though he, himself was also tired, having sleepless night and writing songs and spend all his days infront the blinding screen and create new songs. He can't show it to Soonyoung. He feels like the older should get strength and energy from him. He must be manly, the busan man, not the cutie and softie. But being beside Soonyoung he feels like the tough Jihoon faded away, he felt so soft and surprisingly cute in front the older. He didn't know when did this start but everytime he's into the taller boy's arms, he felt like his safe, his home. He made sure that these feelings isn't true, butterflies inside your stomach and fast heartbeats when he's with you or touch you, doesn't mean you're in love right? Those are the things that Jihoon kept on thinking about, before. Now, he's sure, he made himself clear, that he trully is in love with the choreographer, performance team leader, slanted eye boy and bubbly child. No one knows, not even Seungcheol or the other members, all of his secret was shared with Soonyoung but this secret feeling will be the only thing that Jihoon would not share with. He's scared, really scared, he wants this time to talk to Soonyoung maybe confess because he can't take it anymore, he felt like his chest is going to burst anytime or just enjoy this time away from spotlight, away from the members and staffs. He wants to imagine his world with Soonyoung, he wants to face this cruel society and tell the truth but of course he can't. 

"Are you okay, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asked and stopped walking, he also bend his knees while his back facing the smaller. "Hop in. I know you're tired already. You kept on slowing down" He smiled. The composer hesitately ride onto the dancer's back.

Before he could know it, he gave Soonyoung a peck on the cheeks."S-sorry" the smaller said stuttering and blushing. Soonyoung laughed at him and send him a flying kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, that smile, those eyes, those lips, those arms and the comfortable back. He left out a silent 'I love you' .

When the both of them decided to walk with the members, They teased the two endlessly  
"Are you now a couple?" "Secrets must be told and never keep them." "New couple in the house" "I told you they'll be together" the two just shrugged the comments and laugh. All through out the walk, Jihoon was on Soonyoung's back talking to each other and not minding the other's presence.

\---

When they arrived, they saw 13 chairs and a bonfire in the middle. They ran through each chairs and start chatting at each other. Soonyoung thought about the 'I love you' Jihoon said. Yes, he heard it but decided not to ask, if that i love you is real then maybe he would faint at the right spot. He likes Jihoon, it's hard for him to admit it but as years pass by he remembers the days Jihoon made him smile and encourage him til his best.He stares at Jihoon, joking around with Seungkwan and Seokmin. Jihoon's laugh sounds like heaven, even though Jihoon always scare him during recording times he can't help but smile, heck, it looks like he's a crazy peep that fell in love to the small devil. The producer explained that in this campfire they will have heart-to-heart talk with each other and other instructions. An awkward silence was occured until Soonyoung decided to speak up telling the others how they should be when practicing in the studio, followed by Seungcheol, as the leader he study every members, and the most that changed was Jihoon, being long friends with Jihoon he knew that the composer changed and Jihoon agreed to it. The other boys shared their own problems as well an hour was spent like that. Until one question was asked. "Do you feel sorry to any of the members?" The producer asked. Seungcheol left out a loud sigh and chose Jihoon. Being a composer was hard, it felt like everything depends on you. This past few days he act like he's an old man with a short height and snap some of the members. Seungcheol felt sorry for him because at a young age he already felt the work that requires you small amount of sleep and stare at the screen. Jihoon cries while listening to the leader and the dancer gave him a concerned look, he can't go beside him and comfort him. They're in the middle of the recording. Soon after he felt a hand pulled him in the corner "JIHOON! SOONYOUNG! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" was the last thing Soonyoung heard. He then felt arms encircled around his waist and sobbing was heard. Jihoon's crying. This tough guy finally let it out. He hugged Jihoon back and started to comfort the little guy with soft, encouraging words. "I'm sorry." Jihoon said and pulled himself off Soonyoung. "You feel uncomfortable, I kn-" He was cut by Soonyoung's hug. "I will never feel uncomfortable when I'm with you Jihoonie." He added. "I like it like this." Soonyoung pulled out and hold Jihoon's soft cheeks. "Please don't ever think that you're not worthy because for me you are the best composer." The taller smiled and hugged him again. They stayed for a moment like this, no one talked and silence was the best comforting stage ever. "Your arms let me feel that I'm safe and it feels like home." Jihoon murmured. Soonyoung felt the younger tightened his grip around his waist. "I love you too." Soonyoung said and looked down. "W-what?" Jihoon was confused, did he hear it? "I heard you a while ago. I love you ." He smiled sheepishly when he heard Jihoon's "I love you so much" "Let's go now." The slanted eye boy said and hurriedly went to the campfire with Jihoon following at the back all smiley. The members looked at each other knowingly and that's how the night ended. Love comes when you expect nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end.  
> Continue to ship the POWER COUPLE aka SOONHOON  
> See you soon~  
> ANNYEONG ~


End file.
